


Loss + Wings

by FallenQueen2



Series: Love + Angst [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Explosion, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Wings, M/M, Scars, Wingfic, removal of body part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Mac loves his wings, they are like his Mother’s, but he loves Jack more and proves it in the most extreme way.Prompt: Loss of Wings





	Loss + Wings

Jack moaned weakly, everything hurt as he peeled his eyes open. He blinked slowly as the white tiled ceiling of the Phoenix infirmary came into focus. He heard a constant, steady beeping in his ear and a pinch of an IV in his right arm. Jack took inventory of his body, he was sore everywhere and bandages were tight around his stomach. 

“Look who is finally awake,” Matty’s voice made Jack turn his head to the side. The dark-haired woman was sitting on a chair with a book on her lap and a tired smile on her lips. 

“Matty? Wha, what happened? Where’s Mac?” Jack’s mind suddenly went into overdrive when he realized the blond was nowhere in sight.

“Calm down Dalton, what do you remember?” Matty said soothingly and Jack pursed his lips as he fought to remember. 

“We were on a mission, there was a bomb and Mac was disarming it… Something went wrong and then there was an explosion and I just remember something strong and warm covering me…” Jack said wracking his mind and he knew he was right when Matty nodded slowly. 

“Matty, where is Mac?” Jack’s heart rate ticked up as fear entered his veins.

“He’s alive Jack, he’s alive,” Matty said quickly and Jack found himself relaxing into the pillow behind him. 

“Where is he, Matty?” Jack knew something was wrong, something she wasn’t telling him and a stone settled in his gut. 

“Next door… Blondie hasn’t woken up yet. There were complications… He used his wings to shield you, but the explosion was too destructive… His wings… Jack, his wings… They had to cut them off to save his life,” Matty explained in a voice she usually reserved for delivering death notices to families. Jack felt ice water go down his spine and he was frozen, there was no way. There was no way that Mac had lost his wings, he couldn’t have, not to save Jack.

“Take me to him, Matty, please take me to him.” Jack reached out for Matty’s hand desperate for something to keep him balanced. 

“Okay, okay, calm down Jack.” Matty soothed, her eyes sad as she paged a nurse to bring a wheelchair. 

“You have to stay calm and still if you want to see MacGyver,” Nurse Betty ordered once she had Jack settled in the chair, a blanket tucked over his lower half and IV pole next to his chair. 

“I’ll be good, please just bring me to Mac,” Jack swore and Nurse Betty gave him a soft, knowing smile. 

“Oh Mac,” Jack inhaled the moment he was pushed into Mac’s room. The blond was unconscious on his side, his back to the door and the hospital gown open revealing two freshly stitched up scars where his wings used to be. They were still bloodied and Jack had to stop himself from leaping out of the wheelchair and rushing to his partner’s side. 

“Take your time sweetie,” Nurse Betty said softly, patting Jack’s shoulder before closing the door behind her as she left. 

Jack took a steadying breath as he rolled himself to Mac’s bedside. He raised a trembling hand and lightly grazed the stitched scars and swallowed back a sob, they were really gone and it was entirely his fault. 

“Oh Mac, I’m so sorry,” Jack whispered unable to stop his voice from hitching as he blinked back tears.

“Jack?” Mac’s voice was hoarse and rough as his body shifted and a soft whimper came from him. Jack wiped at his eyes and wheeled himself to the other side of the bed so he could look at Mac properly. 

“I’m right here Mac,” Jack soothed as he parked the wheelchair and laced their fingers together gently. Mac’s eyes were foggy with the drugs that he was being fed but a dopey smile crossed his lips at the sight of Jack.

“You’re okay,” Mac slurred, still smiling as he looked at Jack. 

“Thanks to you, your wings… Oh, Mac, I’m so sorry, they were just like your mom’s and now because you saved me they are gone.” Jack choked up at the end of his sentence and bowed his head.

“Hey, heyyyyy,” Mac slurred, tightening his hold on Jack’s hand desperately. Jack looked back up and relaxed at the familiar lopsided smile Mac was giving him even as high on drugs as he was. 

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat, don’t need wings, have you. Always you, why need wings when I have you?” Mac’s words were silted and slurred but Jack understood nonetheless and his eyes stung with tears. 

“You have me, Mac, you always will I promise.” Jack rested his forehead on their laced fingers, letting out a soft sob as he did. Mac just tightened his grip and let Jack feel, he was telling the truth, he loved his wings and it would take a lot of adjusting but as long as he had Jack he would survive.


End file.
